


Flowers

by Tortellini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Hinata is short and he hates it. A lot of stuff actually intimidates him. His friends help him out. And the author can relate.Oneshot/drabble





	Flowers

“Urgh.” Hinata wrinkled his nose. And to be honest that didn’t really have the required effect; it just made him look like a cute little kitten. But no seriously he really was upset. Kageyama looked at him in mild concern. 

“What’s wrong?”

”I hate standing next to sunflowers,” Hinata continued. “They always make me feel weak.”

Kags rose an eyebrow. 

“...like, look at this plant. Look at this freaking flower. It’s taller than I am.”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, the flower is winning and you’re losing.” He said with a straight face. 

Tsukishima leaned over and muttered to Yamaguchi just then. 

“...wait till he hears about this things called trees.” 


End file.
